


Shadow

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Moriah, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, Somewhat OCs, Thriller Bark, mentions of strawhat pirates, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: He blinked and blinked again.Did her arm just glow?No, wait, it looked her arm was fading, dispersing as though  her body were sand mixed with shattered glass.He rubbed his eyes again and wondered for the umpteenth time, if he ate any weird mushrooms for breakfast.Because as he was fascinated with the fading skin, he missed a detail...That was in plain sight...She had no shadow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So who remembers the maid, not Cindry, who got her shadow back in the Thriller Bark arc?
> 
> Well, this is their story.

He reached out his hands to the terrified girl.

A girl, barely an adult, who was in a dark alley, afraid of the light.

The sunlight.

He blinked and blinked again.

Did her arm just glow?

No, wait, it looked her arm was fading, dispersing as though her body were sand mixed with shattered glass.

He rubbed his eyes again and wondered for the umpteenth time, if he ate any weird mushrooms for breakfast.

Because as he was fascinated with the fading skin, he missed a detail...

That was in plain sight...

She had no shadow.

***  
A young woman passes on the street. She wears a hooded cloak.

To the elderly, she was the woman with fragile white skin, who would only come out when the sun was down or hidden beneath the clouds. She would always stop by and listen to the stories of their glory days. She was also quite generous with her beri.

Oh, how an oranged-haired woman would have loved to have met her!

To young women, she was a lowly maid - a contender of the hearts of young men. The women of noble birth were ever grateful for class discrimination and the "natural" order of things.

Halfway across the globe, a scarred blond gentleman vehemently disagrees.

To the young men, to the men of noble birth, she was a clumsy beauty. They wondered who was crazy enough to hire her as a maid. All attempts to speak to her were futile, as she looked at them with suspicion and fear in her eyes and fled before a word was said.

***

Panting, she opens the door and steps into the mansion and trips.

"Are you alright?" A bass voice calls.

Realizing that the master, her savior was awake, she gives a sound of approval.

It doesn't stop said man from coming to check up on her.

It doesn't stop the said man's heart from beating fast when he sees her. He regards the fluttering in his stomach as indigestion. 

"Master-"

"I told you to only call me that in front of guests."

"Mas-, I'm perfectly alright." 

She still does not call him by his name. His heart breaks a little each time she does that.

He, caught up in his emotions, doesn't notice her blush.

She hurries to the kitchen, to hide the warmth that has spread to her cheeks and to calm her racing heart. It will do her no good, she thinks, if she was caught like this.

She loses herself in cleaning, trying to ignore her shadowless self; it has become a force of habit, depressing as it may be.

Her grip on the dusting brush hardens, knuckles white as she remembers the grotesque giant who took her shadow. She prayed that he would meet a humiliating defeat. 

It appears that the Fates are in agreement.

For in that moment her shadow returns. Ceramics fall as a result of her shock.

He runs out of the study, worried, she's clumsy, he admits, but not so badly.

Only to meet her, on her knees, sobbing, her shadow right behind her as though it had never left. She looks up and begins to apologize, her eyes are a myriad of emotions, doubts and questions, but one thing is clear.

She wants to stay.

Acting on instinct, he bends down, and kisses her. How elated he felt to have her kiss back, how elated she was to see her feelings returned...

Mere words cannot begin to describe the feeling.

The feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfiction, so C&C is greatly appreciated!


End file.
